


A DJ's Guide to Loving Your Brother

by strider_heichou_booty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brother/Brother Incest, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strider_heichou_booty/pseuds/strider_heichou_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightclubs aren't very safe in the longrun, but when you're playing DJ and you have a hot twink for a brother, things can only get messy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At the most well known club in the Houston area, DJ Puppeteer was the fan favourite. Who was also Bro Strider. But him being sick lead to his role at the upcoming gig needing filling. So who better than his own flesh and blood to substitute his bedridden ass? Dirk had gotten the reputation in the DJ booth as the Puppeteer's Apprentice, but Dave made a category of his own. Bro would never pick a favourite between the boys' music, but Dave seemed more devoted so Dirk gave up the offer with little or nothing to say in complaint.  
Getting in was the easy part - the bruiser of a bouncer who was constantly sweating recognized the siblings without a moment's hesitation and let them past the velvet rope in a heartbeat, apologizing for even waiting to pull the rope away before they walked up to him. Moving around once in was the difficulty. From the bar to the booth, sweaty bodies were pressed together in a sea of dancing and grinding, some of the individuals involved blatantly making out without a care in the world for who was watching. Dave rolled his eyes at this, having expected nothing less. Bro always did seem to pick the venues with the highest sex drives, not to mention the major drug activity going on behind the scenes. The whole place had a sort of blue purple aura to it, from the lighting to the staff uniform to the drinks served. Something to do with the family that ran the club. Makara was the name Dave vaguely remembered. He hadn't properly interacted with any of their kin before, but Bro had dealings with them on more than one occasion. The hugeness of the room only dawned on Dave once he spotted Dirk heading towards the bar, breezing his way around barely sober figures not a bother to him. The aviator shades wearer of the duo couldn't refrain from staring after his brother, absently scanning down the shorter male's features from behind. Dirk's clothing of choice had been an elbow-length sleeved plain orange T-shirt that enveloped his thin upper half with attractive tightness in all the right places, complimented by high waisted pitch black skinny jeans that snugly copped his to-die-for ass and clung to his finely toned legs that made for the majority of his height, the look finished off by white high top Converse and a few leather bracelets on his right wrist. The music previously filling the air went muffled to his senses as Dave's eyes scanned every inch of the other's complexion, only for his line of sight to land on that fine piece of booty and stay there. By it's own accord, his tongue slowly dragged over his thin upper lip and his eyes half lidded themselves. If ever he was to eyefuck someone, that was the moment he mercilessly pounded away at the image of his brother. It was when Dirk turned around and made a gesture that implied a bottle to his mouth that Dave snapped out of it and followed through the crowd. He really needed to stop thinking about his brother that way.  
Behind the bar was a lanky guy no older than Dave with his face painted fairly reminiscent of the Insane Clown Posse style. Shaggy untamed black hair cascaded over a lazily grinning face while its owner tossed around three cocktail shakers as if he were juggling them. He looked genuinely stoned but somehow he had a pretty good grasp on what he was doing. To the left of him was a middle height pale girl with glasses and messy backcombed dark brown hair, looking rather bored as she took orders. Upon being corrected or talked back to, she gave a snarky remark and either a sharp glare or a maliscious smirk that put the customer back in their place. As she sauntered over to Dave, he noticed that one lens of her glasses was dimmer than the other.  
"Hey blondie, what's your poison?" she stated flatly, her hips rocked to the one side and her fists resting on them. The black shirt and skirt she wore were accompanied by an indigo apron and a blue tie.  
"Ramos Gin Fizz," he answered in a similar fashion. She sneered at him for mocking her but turned to the first bartender anyway.  
"Gamzee, Ramos Gin Fizz!" she snapped. The one named Gamzee looked up from pouring out the contents of one of his shakers into a customer's glass and simply grinned.  
"Chill Vris sis, I'll whip up that up in just a sec," his voice came in a relaxed drawl as he cleaned a glass. His uniform was similar to hers, only switching the skirt to slacks and his tie being indigo.  
"Who let you give me a nickname? Make the drink now," the second bartender by the name of Vriska nearly growled back. Gamzee just chuckled it off and set about pouring gin, lemon and lime juice, a simple syrup, orange flower water, cream, an egg white and vanilla extract into one of the shakers, sealing it and proceeding to shake and throw it several times.   
"On the rocks, brother?" he asked without looking away from his workings, pouring the mixture into a tall glass once it fizzed to his liking.  
"No thanks," the blond called back. Gamzee just nodded as he handed over the slim jim before turning to Dirk. While the shorter male ordered his drink, Dave leaned against the bar counter and sipped at his drink. The sharp taste made him close his eyes for a few seconds as he adjusted to it. Soon after the flavour took his liking, he opened his eyes to Dirk with his head tilted halfway back taking a swig from a green bottle. Dave watched the way his brother's Adam's Apple moved in time to his swallowing, enforcing a lip biting. Just as the anime-shades wearer glanced to the side of him, a voice over the music announced something about the planned DJ not being able to come. An echoing boo engulfed the air that voiced the displeasure of the dancers. That was soon hushed however as the same person called for the replacement DJ to come up to the booth. Dave sighed slightly before waving Dirk off and making his way up to the booth where all his gear was set up for him. The pre-made club playlist faded off and he started up his own fresh mix of beats. The crowd on the lit-up dancefloor quickly stepped back into their pleased mode and started moving to the beat of his first song. They were a little timid at first, the sound was very different to the songs Bro played and this was his crowd after all. Dave rolled up his sleeves and pulled his headphones on, bobbing his head slightly as the bass kicked in. Soon, the sea of people were jumping and fistpumping again, shyness towards this new music forgotten. Thus started a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour passed and they were well into the tracks, the speakers practically jumping as the music thumped out of them. Nearly everyone in the club was up dancing their hearts out, better than Dave had expected. He properly looked up for the first time and peered around. He spied Dirk near the front and watched him giving it socks while still looking cool. Just as the taller blond had a good view of his brother's ass and how it rolled around from side to side, a stocky fellow a few years older than Dirk with slicked back greaser hair and a toothpick perched loosely between his front teeth walked over. He said a few words to the younger male as he got closer. Dirk must have liked whatever it was as they started dancing together, less than half an armslength between them. Just as Dirk laid his hand over his partner's shoulder, Dave clenched his jaw, very protective all of a sudden.  
Dirk stared up at the greaser smirking down at him and swung his hips more freely.  
"So what's your name?" the dark haired male half shouted over the beat. His voice was definitely smooth, but his w sounded more like a v. German Danny Zuko maybe. He didn't exactly sound German but who could tell in an environment like this? Better question, who cared?  
"Dirk," our Strider called back casually. He wanted someone to dance with, it was like having a prop to work your moves on better. Granted, there was a certain someone he would have prefered as a partner, but he could settle for this too. It's not like the desired person would even consider dancing with him.  
"Cronus. Legal?"  
"Eighteen,"  
"Even better," Cronus flashed his pearly white teeth in a cheeky grin while his hands found the other's waist. Dirk half smirked back and ventured a few steps closer, moving almost provocatively. They held small talk until Dirk decided to turn around. Above them, Dave's jaw dropped. Cronus let his hands slide down to Dirk's hips as the smaller of the two pressed back into his dance space, only a few centimetres between butt and crotch. Dirk tilted his head back onto this stranger's shoulder, rocking his hips rhythmically and expertly. He wasn't so much paying attention to the person behind him, he was indeed imagining it was someone else. This felt good, but he wanted more. What made the fantasizing all the more disappointing and seemingly impossible, was that he was thinking about Dave. Cronus kept time almost perfectly, respecting the space barrier simultaneously. Dave swallowed thickly, inwardly fighting with himself whether to be furious at or turned on by the typical erotic display before him.  
Across the room at a circular table near the wall, a tanned figure with wild frizz for hair and a very faded skull-like variation of clown makeup was perched on a high stool. A charcoal grey hoodie with the sleeves rolled up clad his upper half and tattered baggy black jeans hung off his legs, a multitude of tattoos covering his forearms. His heavily lidded eyes bore through the crowd of dancers and stayed perfectly locked onto Dirk. Cronus wasn't even registered to be there, only the blond held this new stranger's attention. Absently, he ran his tongue over his upper lip. It still tasted of the paper skin from his earlier joint, cannabis still evident on his breath since he hadn't even tried to hide or get rid of it. A throaty hum rumbled in his chest while staring more longingly at the young male in his line of sight. He knew what he wanted and when he wanted to have it. Only his thoughts were interrupted by a woman clearing her throat beside him. With little or no interest, he turned his head irritably. A woman with thick brown hair that cascaded around her shoulders in perfect waves stood before him, a tray balanced on one hand while the other rested at the dip in her waist. She was tall and curvy, her eyes a dark jade and her skin exceedingly pale. Her lips were painted a glossy forest green and a gold ring encircled the middle of her bottom lip. Matching rings pierced the outside edges of her perfectly symmetrical eyebrows, all of her makeup done to extravagance like an alluring siren, about to drag you into a sense of seduction before mercilessly killing you. Adorning her figure was a short black skirt, indigo apron, short sleeve black blouse with most of the bust buttons open and a jade green tie loosely done up to just under her full cleavage.  
"Will you have a refill, Kurloz? Or are you too preoccupied with preying on the DJ's jailbait?" she asked with an undertone of mockery, her voice deep and smooth. He rolled his indigo eyes at her and held up his glass.  
"Should up and respect your employers, Maryam," he tutted at her. "Keep your nose out of my business and keep that whore mouth closed."  
"Be more discreet and I'll think about it," she took the glass with false sweetness in her demeanor, intentionally dragging her well kept long nails over his knuckles while doing so.  
"Watch it, bitch," he narrowed his eyes at her. "Or I'll-"  
"You wouldn't fire me. You like me too much," she turned on her heel and strutted back to the bar. He scoffed and looked back his blond.  
Several hooks later and Cronus dared to let his hands roam Dirk's torso while pulling the blond tight to him. Dirk tensed for a moment but quickly recovered, willingly grinding back against Cronus' hips. While the action fulfilled a certain need for the shorter male, it felt odd and not right. He knew if it were Dave, breathing would be against his ear and the hips to his backside would have more intention behind them while staying guided and smooth. The older male's face had lust written all over it to any spectaters and his touches lingered on certain places of Dirk's body for longer than they should have, mostly the chest and lower area. Dave gripped the edge of his turntables and his eyebrows drew together. He didn't like that someone other than him laid their grubby hands on what was his and he wasn't going to just stand there and let it happen-  
Wait... Dirk wasn't to be made claims on, he wasn't some object to be owned. But what he was, was Dave's brother. Dave facepalmed at himself, groaning. He was getting posessive over his own kin when nothing sexual had even ocurred between them before. Heck, the feeling probably wasn't even reciprocated the more he thought about it. He was fucked up. Big time. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and put a pre-made playlist on the sound system, walking down from the booth.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave inwardly celebrated to see Dirk having wandered away from Cronus to the bar. Although the fact Cronus just moved on to the next fine specimen of ass was a bit frustrating. Nevertheless, Dave strolled on over to the bar just after Dirk got himself something fruity and purple. Curious, the elder Strider aproached his brother from behind and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. Dirk jumped a little but eased after looking over his shoulder. Dave beckoned Vriska back over to him from the taps for various largers.  
"Another Fizz," he called to her while resting his cheek against the side of Dirk's head as if it were something he did often. She eyed him for a moment before yelling the order at Gamzee. Dirk seemed a bit confused with the contact initially, seeing as he tensed up again. Outwardly he just looked awkward, but on the inside his heart was pounding so fast it was nearly threatening to burst out of his chest.  
"Uh... what're you doing?" the shorter blond asked, keeping his voice the same.  
"Can't I show my lil bro affection without it being weird?" Dave asked in feigned monotany, nuzzling Dirk just for effect.  
"You can. But in public it's weird," the anime shades wearer shook his head slightly and stepped away to retrieve his drink.  
"Weird how?" Dave pouted at his brother, looking all dejected.  
"Peope will think we're a couple or some shit, I dunno," Dirk stated as if it were obvious, leaning back into the other anyway. He didn't want the intimacy to end, but neither did he want to be lead on. He'd end up reading into it too much and thinking the physical attraction was returned. Well, emotional attraction too, but he was trying very hard to convince himself he wasn't falling for his brother. Content with himself, the taller male reaffirmed his hold on his subject.  
"That didn't seem to matter with the greaser guy you were pretty much twerking on," Dave mumbled into his brother's hair while said brother sipped at his drink.  
"Mmh," Dirk patted Dave's arm while lowering the straw from his lips. "Yeah but he's not my brother."  
"Doesn't make a blatant sexual act out in the open any more appropriate just because he's a stranger."  
"What the fuck Dave, now you're sounding like Crocker's dad."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are. Next you'll be telling me to always remember to leave a reservoir tip in my condoms when I'm gonna have sex."  
"Wow Dirk, wow."  
"Yeah, that's how you're sounding to me."  
"Whatever, you should be doing that anyway," the aviator shades clad blond reached over to take his new beverage from Vriska. Dirk rolled his eyes and turned around to face Dave.  
"It's not usually me wearing the condom, you know," with more sass than intended, the shorter male papped the taller's cheek then pushed away and swaggered back to the dancefloor. Mostly because he didn't fancy the idea of popping a boner in front of his brother from thinking about said brother fucking him. Kind of stunned, Dave blinked a few times before making an educated assumption using that incident and the fact he already knew his brother was gay: Dirk was a bottom. Yes. Oh yes. Oh fuck yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, about one in the morning, Dave was spinning out his last selection of tracks after three more Ramos Gin Fizzes. He'd switched to something milder of course, but the alcohol was still in his system and he was feeling warm to his stomach. His eyes were half lidded lazily as he played around with the different filters and knobs on his turntables, provoking different sounds from the speakers. He looked up and hummed in curiousity. He hadn't seen Dirk surfacing anywhere in a while. Glancing to the side, Dave spied just who he was thinking about climbing up to the booth.   
"Whatcha doing up here?" turning to face his new company, the older male set the headphones down and cocked his head slightly. A slight slur hung from his words due to the drinks he had.  
"Nobody decent to dance with anymore," Dirk commented absently, running a hand through his hair while he panted softly. Dave looked at this behaviour from the perspective of his deepest desires, using the audio while imagining the shorter blonde all breathy and naked hunched over him, with the most blissful of expressions and covered in sweat. The taller male shook his head just as his mouth started to water, dismissing that evocative picture that slipped into his mind easier since his overall perception was kind of all over the place. Curious, Dirk waddled over and scooted in front of his brother to look at the setup.  
"This one's different to the tables you use at home," he stated aimlessly, his hands on the edge of the counter while he half leaned on it, the top of his left foot resting against his right ankle.   
"Yeah, didn't wanna risk damaging my good ones," licking his lips as he spoke, Dave hooked his arms around his younger brother's waist and perched his chin on the other's shoulder.  
"You're being mushy with me again dude," Dirk called back, poking his brother's arm while staring down at it. Dave just hummed while pressing his face against the younger's neck.  
"I know for a fact you like mush though," the aviator shades wearer cooed quietly against soft flesh, earning a slight shiver.  
"And how would you know that?" Dirk muttered, inhaling deeper. He wasn't sure if there was a motive to the actions or not and he couldn't tell if he was going to find out. Dave had been acting kind of weird all night and the touching wasn't really helping on the matter of the smaller blond being confused. But confusion didn't mean he was complaining. Deep down, he did want it to lead to more after all.  
"Seen you and Jake snugglin' before," the taller of the two nosed at the shorter's jugular vein lightly. "Were both naked and everything but you were just snuggling. You definitely like mush."  
"Don't talk to me about English," Dirk tensed considerably at the mention of his ex-boyfriend, his voice raised in annoyance. The breakup was at least five months previous, but the topic was most definitely still a touchy one.  
"Okay okay, sorry," Dave rolled his eyes, pulling his head back. He didn't see why every time Jake was mentioned, the shorter blond got defensive and uncomfortable even after saying half a billion times that he was over it. Dirk sighed shakily and turned around in his brother's arms, hands on the taller male's chest. He only then properly inspected Dave's apparel. Grey drainpipe jeans fitted lanky legs and drooped over the backs of red sneakers, a crimson baseball shirt with black sleeves adorning his long but broad in the shoulders torso and arms equally lanky to his legs, a red hoodie being previously worn tossed to the side of the turntables. Whether he liked it or not, Dirk couldn't say his brother wasn't attractive. It was part of the whole Strider complexion; good looking and mostly stoic. The tall genes just... happened to skip over Dirk. Where that managed to happen was beyond him - D was at least 6'4" all skin and bones, Bro was 6' with muscle enough for two of him, Dave was 5'8" taking after D being a skinny fucker, then there was Dirk standing at 5'3".  
"Look, just leave it," Dirk mumbled before meeting his brother's lazy gaze landing down on his through two sets of shades. Dave hummed quietly in acceptance but continued staring at the other. The smaller male quirked an eyebrow slightly as one of the arms on his waist moved up his back a bit while the other looped around his middle more securely. The older blond swallowed quietly but spoke up anyway.  
"Dirk... I needa tell you something," he announced just loud enough to be heard.  
"Listening...?" Dirk's face progressively morphed to a small frown as he peered up at his brother.  
"... You're hot. Like, agonizingly hot,"  
"Tell me something I don't know, nearly six guys were all over m-"  
"Not like that, you twink,"  
"Like what then?" already the younger Strider was growing tiresome of the back and forth comments. He knew the compliment wasn't what he was thinking and he didn't want to be played with. Dave bit the bullet thoughtlessly and cupped the back of Dirk's head, leaning down. Time felt like it was going in slow motion as two sets of lips drew closer and closer together until they met, right on target. In an immediate reaction of shock, the shorter blond tensed up with wide eyes. Dave watched the action from behind his shades, not pulling away just yet. Although alcohol left a faint numbness between their mouths, the older male skipped it and got straight to the feel of his brother's lips. They were plumper and softer than his own, but of otherwise similar shape. The frozen state the shorter male had gone into eased slightly and his hands rested on Dave's chest again, but he didn't kiss back. He was still too shocked. They separated after a few long moments and they went silent despite the loud noise in the background. Dirk looked dazed, as if he would start swaying any second with his lips still parted as if he were interupted in the middle of saying something.  
"Like that..." the aviator shades wearer's voice came in a whispery hum, having fulfilled the basics of everything he so desperately craved for three years running without soberly witnessing it himself. The shorter of the duo tried to speak but all he could manage was the start of a few words, so he settled for gulping softly. He hesitated before looking down, seemingly flustered while his fingers curled into the front of Dave's shirt. Dirk wanted more, badly so, but it felt strange to actually have it. Not to mention his brother was pretty much drunk.  
"That... that's fucked up," the anime shades clad blond mumbled, his mind reeling. He had obviously been kissed before, but not by his brother. He should've been mad, shoving the other away and yelling curses. But what made him pull a blank, was that he wasn't mad at all. That in itself was wrong, it went against everything society had him believe to be normal. But thinking back on it, there always was a something through the years that made him want the other in such a fashion.  
"Uh... we can just forget that happened," Dave spoke up after a pause, starting to pull his hands away. He had lost all chances of getting in his brother's pants and he knew it. Shit, he was stupid to think he'd actually get somewhere with that at all. If anything he just got further away from where he wanted to be and ruined his entire familial relationship with the other male. When no response was given, Dave tried to step back. Only, he couldn't due to the firm grip on his shirt keeping him in place. He frowned slightly and half studied the shorter male, who was biting his lip and breathing deeper. It was only something he did when faced with a difficult decision or something complicated, much like Bro did under the same circumstances. The shorter blond's line of sight raised again, a determined look on his face.  
Before Dave could query, his mouth was claimed by the other's. It was a sudden but single fluid movement on Dirk's behalf, real emotion behind it. That in itself was rare, something he'd only left out in the open in his previous relationship a few times. There was want, need and hesitance thrown into a kiss that had one initial element: hunger. Although taken aback, the taller blond was quicker on the uptake, pressing into the meeting of lips almost instantly. The younger male went up on his toes and snaked his arms around his brother's neck, eyes fluttering shut. Dave hummed quietly and set his hands on the shorter male's hips, keeping a loose hold on them. It felt better when the intimacy was being reciprocated rather than staying one sided.  
"You are a dick," Dirk stated breathily as he pulled his head back a few milimeters. The taller blond rolled his eyes.  
"Ruined the damn moment," Dave's voice was low, a careless quiet hum that sent faint shivers up the other's spine. He glanced to the clock on the laptop open above his turntables.  
"What is it?" the younger male asked, flicking the back of his brother's head.  
"Oi," the taller of the two swatted halfheartedly at the shorter's hand. "Only half an hour left."  
"Oh," Dirk glanced down for a moment, catching himself in thought. Thinking with the alcohol and his crotch, the older Strider leaned down, ghosting his lips over his sibling's jaw. The shorter blond bit his lower lip loosely, a slight tingling in his skin as kisses were littered all over his jawbone and cheek.  
"Y'know..." Dave purred quietly, sliding his hands around to rest on the small of the anime shades wearer's back smoothly. "Half an hour is long enough to explore a little..."  
"... Dave stop. You're drunk," Dirk's hands slid down to his older sibling's chest and pushed away. The taller blonde audibly whined, pouting at the younger male.  
"C'mon, won't be that bad."  
"We're in public dude."  
"Are you embarassed to be around me? Is that it?"  
"... no but we're brothers and people will stare at us if we have sloppy makeouts in the booth."  
"Who said they'd be sloppy?"  
"No makeouts of any kind!"


End file.
